


Little Sickness

by crowleysdemonknight (katillac25)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluffy Porn, Kigurumi, Sick Fic, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/crowleysdemonknight
Summary: Crowley shows his sweeter side when he finds that the reader is sick.





	

Y/N was curled up in the tightest of balls on the couch, her glasses askew as she tried to watch the movie while laying down. Her nose was stuffy, her throat sore, and her entire body ached. It was the worst feeling in the world. She reached down for her water bottle, taking a sip from its straw.

Crowley had decided to take the rest of the day off to be with Y/N, after an exceptionally frustrating morning . Nothing made him feel more at ease than being with his little girl. As he walked through the door, he saw her balled up on the couch.

"Hello, darling," he greeted, sitting next to her. "I decided to come home for the day. I thought we could..." He examined her closer to find that she did not look at all well. "Darling, are you sick?"

Y/N sniffled, glancing in Crowley's direction to hear what he had planned. She gave a weak smile when he asked about her condition.

"A little," she replied, her voice sounding a little gruffer than usual. "I think I have a cold, but I'm so glad you're here."

"I think you may be more than just a little sick," he replied, placing his hand on her forehead. "Definitely warm. I'm going to run you a hot bath, and then I'll have some lunch ready for you by the time you're done," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

Y/N smiled widely as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Daddy," she said, slowly following him into the bathroom. Y/N couldn't deny that a hot bath sounded lovely. She carefully removed her clothes, laying them on the sink.

As the water began to rise, Crowley glanced to see her undressing. He turned away with a smile, knowing well what she was doing to him. Once the water was at the right height, he turned the knobs and faced her.

"Alright, little girl, into the tub."

Y/N bit her lip, moving slowly into the tub to mess with him. The hot water felt good against her skin as she slid beneath its surface.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Daddy," she said quietly, dipping her hair beneath the water before sitting up once more to look at him.

"Of course, darling," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "Now, you relax, and I'll make some lunch for you."

Y/N smiled, watching as he left to go make her lunch. She took the loofa and soaped it up, making as many bubbles as she could before washing her body. She hummed a tune as she rinsed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowley returned shortly after he had prepared her lunch, finding her completely at ease.

"Feeling a bit better?" he asked, leaning against the frame of the door.

"A little bit," she replied softly, opening her eyes to glance at him standing in the doorway. "Want to help me out, Daddy?" she asked.

"Of course, darling," he replied, grabbing her a towel and extended a hand towards her.

Y/N held her hand up towards him, stepping out and letting him wrap the towel around her body. She quirked her brow. "You know I __am__ conveniently naked..." she said with a smirk.

Crowley sighed, glancing up to her. "Indeed you are, but you are also sick, darling. There will be no shenanigans until you're better," he explained.

Y/N huffed. "Details, details. Those damn contracts of yours," she said with a smile as she began to dry off.

"As much as I would enjoy having a bit of fun, your health is more important," he said sternly. "I promise, as soon as you are feeling well enough, I'll have you in every way you desire."

She hummed appreciatively, dropping the towel as she sauntered off, hips sashaying more than normal. "Well, I can't wait for that," she called over her shoulder as she headed into their bedroom. “Today was a kigurumi kind of day,” she thought as she threw on the outfit and zipped up the suit, throwing the hood high on her head.

Crowley sighed again as she left the bathroom, giving him hell with every sway of her hips. He shook it off and resumed his place in the kitchen, grabbing the tray of lunch and setting it on the table by the couch.

Y/N saw Crowley placing her food on the table. She dropped down to the floor and rose up high enough so that just the shark fin of the kigurumi was showing.

As he glanced back, Crowley saw a familiar shark fin rising from behind the couch. "Little girl, have you suddenly transformed behind my back?" he teased.

Y/N suppressed a giggle as she turned to make another swim behind the couch. She let out a tiny growl, though it wasn't very intimidating.

"I didn't know sharks could growl," he chuckled, slowly walking towards the back of the couch. "Suppose I learn something new everyday."

Y/N paused in her tracks as she saw Crowley's shoes. She gave a glance up at him, her face breaking out in a smile instantly. "Hello, Daddy."

"Hello, little girl," he greeted, quickly scooping up his little landshark. He laid her gently on the couch and pulled a blanket over her.

Y/N giggled as he scooped her up, planting her on the couch with a blanket. She smiled up at him. "You're so sweet.”

"Only to you, my queen," he whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Shall I put something on for you? A movie?"

"Yes, please. Hmm... The Princess Bride?" she asked, hiding slightly beneath her blanket. She knew it wasn't his favorite, but she had convinced him to watch it before.

"Oh, that one," he groaned, recalling the first time he watched. "As you wish," he smirked, giving her a wink.

"Ah! Thank you, thank you!" she said, kicking her feet happily. "After I eat, will you cuddle me, Daddy?" she asked.

"Of course I will, darling but only after you've finished your lunch," he promised, turning the movie on for her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/N sat happily, mouthing the words to the movie as Crowley hugged her close. She was already feeling a million times better as she lay on his chest, her fingers tracing patterns along his skin.

Crowley ran his fingers through her hair, lightly massaging her head. He tried to focus on her more than the movie, though he did feel the urge to laugh every time he heard the word "inconceivable."

Y/N leaned her head into his hand as Crowley stroked her hair. Occasionally, he would play with her hair just right, causing a moan to escape her lips. As it did, she glanced up at him with wide eyes, wondering how he would react.

Crowley smiled as she looked up at him. "Need something, darling?"

She bit her lip. "Well... I mean..." she started, but she knew it was pointless. "No, no. I'm fine, Daddy, but thank you," she said with a smile, nuzzling back into his chest.

"Tell me what's on your mind, little girl," he said softly, running his hand along her cheek.

"You know exactly what I'm thinking, Daddy," she said, not chancing a glance up to him as she blushed furiously.

Crowley sighed, mulling it over if he should act upon her desires. His main priority was to keep her healthy, but perhaps he could make an exception just once.

"If you're feeling at least twice as better than you were earlier, I will make an exception to my rule."

She sat up excitedly. "Really? Then I'm feeling four times as better than earlier," she said, practically bouncing on the couch. "See! I have so much energy. Might as well put it to good use, right?" she asked.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at her. "And you're sure you're not just saying that to get your way?" he questioned with a smirk.

"I promise, Daddy," she replied, already unzipping her kigurumi to reveal nothing beneath it.

Crowley groaned as he saw her bare flesh underneath it. "You love to drive me crazy, don't you?" he purred, his hands pulling back the hood.

"Always. That's my job as your little girl," she replied, moving to straddle him as it fell from her body.

Crowley's breath hitched as it fell. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. He leaned forward, immediately taking as much of her breast into his mouth as his hand caressed the other.

Y/N moaned immediately, her hands moving to pull his hair as his tongue worked its magic on her. She ground her hips into his, already beginning to feel his hard cock through his pants.

Crowley moaned against her skin as she rocked against him. He snapped his fingers, removing their clothes. He exhaled as he felt his cock sliding against her wet folds.

"That's better," he whispered.

"Oh shit," Y/N moaned as she felt his warm skin pressed against hers, his cock sliding dangerously close to her folds. "Please, Daddy?" she asked, giving her best innocent look as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Please, what? What is it you need, little girl?" he teased, craving to hear her say the words.

"Please fuck me so hard, Daddy. I need your cock deep inside me," she whispered in his ear before biting at it roughly.

Crowley gripped her hips tightly, lifting her up slightly to guide her onto his cock. He teased the tip in and out of her, watching her face closely. "This what you need, little girl? Do you need Daddy's cock inside of you?" he growled, teasing himself in and out of her.

Y/N mewled, moving her hips in time with the tip of Crowley's cock. "Yes, please, Daddy. I want your big cock inside me please," she begged, biting her lip as her hands gripped the back of the couch.

Crowley pulled her down hard, his cock now buried deep inside of her. "Oh, that's it," he sighed contently, relishing the feeling of her. "Ride me, little girl. Ride Daddy so hard," he growled, his mouth latching onto her breast again.

Y/N screamed as his cock slammed inside of her. She began to bounce quickly, her fingers moving to run at her clit.

Crowley moved a hand to grip her wrist, placing her hand back on the couch arm. "No," he said sternly, snapping his fingers to reveal the vibrator in his hand. He quickly placed it against her clit, turning the dial on high.

Y/N gave a pout as he kept her hand away from herself, until she felt the vibrations against her clit. "Fuck, Daddy! You love messing with your little girl, don't you?" she moaned as she bounced up and down on him.

"Only when... she deserves it," he panted, circling the vibrator around her clit. "Which is... quite... often."

She laughed, though it quickly turned to a moan as he circled the vibrator around her clit. "I'm only naughty for you, Daddy," she replied, cupping her breasts as he pounded into her.

"That's my good girl," he purred, his hips bucking frantically. "So good for Daddy."

Y/N could feel her walls fluttering as his thrusts felt deeper. "Can I come, Daddy? Come all over your cock, please?" she begged, moving her hips faster as she felt herself coming undone.

"Yes, baby girl," he panted, beginning to lose his rhythm as he neared his peak. "Come all over Daddy."

As soon as he gave permission, she came hard on his cock, her walls clenching tightly around him as she continued to rock her hips through it. She screamed his name before crashing her lips against his.

Crowley moaned loudly into her mouth as her walls tightened around him, making him fall over the edge and spill inside her. He slowly pumped in and out of her, coming down from his high before leaning his head back against the couch arm.

Y/N relaxed against him, completely satisfied as she pulled off of him. "I will never get tired of this," she admitted quietly.

"I love you, my queen," he whispered breathlessly, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"And I love you, my king. Thank you for taking care of me in every way," she said, adding a wink.

"Always, little girl," he whispered, kissing her gently.


End file.
